


Подчёркнуто дважды (Underlined Twice)

by The_Great_Divide



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide
Summary: Гавриил пытается изменить историю и не дать Кроули и Азирафелю предотвратить Апокалипсис. Дальше всё идёт примерно так же, как и следовало ожидать…
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Подчёркнуто дважды (Underlined Twice)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Underlined Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155153) by [DeathknightQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathknightQ/pseuds/DeathknightQ). 



В первый день творения время всё ещё текло довольно странно, так как создание гравитации пока было только в процессе. Грань, отделяющая Небеса от физической вселенной, казалась тогда совсем тонкой, почти невесомой, а заклинание для связи между двумя духовными сущностями никто ещё не изобрёл, потому что оно элементарно не требовалось.

Секунды растягивались в века. Ангелы укрощали дикую силу, высвобожденную Большим взрывом, и направляли её на создание различных планетарных тел.

Архангел Гавриил внимательно наблюдал за своей командой: диктовал им правильную скорость вращения, массу и порядок планет, и потом смотрел, как ангелы выполняют его указания. Хорошую работу он хвалил, не очень хорошую — критиковал (обычно в письменной форме, так как подчинённые почему-то плохо реагировали на критику, сказанную в лицо). Как итог, его команда всегда отличалась своей бодростью и дисциплиной, работая исполнительно и почти в полной тишине.

А вот подчинённые Рафаила…

Что ж, чем меньше о них будет сказано — тем лучше.

Они вступали друг с другом в бессмысленные разговоры. Рафаил вступал в бессмысленные разговоры с ними. Все вместе они малевали туманности таких цветов и форм, какие только взбредут им в головы, без малейшей логики. Создавали пульсары, своим миганием распространяющие по вселенной всякие грубые сообщения.

Хуже всего, _эти_ ещё и лезли к другим, порядочным ангелам. Гавриилу пришлось дополнительно работать над собственной командой, строго запретив им любые нерабочие разговоры с членами команды Рафаила.

Особенно строгий разговор был с Азирафаэлем. В конце концов, Гавриилу даже пришлось назначить его разбираться с астероидами на самом краю рабочего сектора просто чтобы тот молчал и не отвлекался от своего задания.

— Твоих ангелов нужно держать под строгой рукой, — сказал Гавриил Рафаилу уже, кажется, в сотый раз.

— С моей командой всё в порядке, — ответил Рафаил, не отрывая взгляда от туманности, которой он занимался вместо того, чтобы следить за своими дурными подчинёнными. — По словам Метатрона, у нас даже на три процента больше творений в каждом отдельно взятом протонном интервале, чем у вас.

И это терзало сильнее всего…

— _Гавриил? Эм-м, сэр?_ — прозвучала молитва в голове у Гавриила почти одновременно со словами Рафаила, но была проигнорирована. Архангел предпочёл ответить своему какому-никакому, но коллеге, чем вновь разбираться с не умеющим заткнуться Азирафелем:

— Что ж, по крайней мере я не делаю за моих подчинённых их работу.

— Мои ангелы знают, что делают, и приходят ко мне только если возникают проблемы. Мне не требуется следить за ними каждую секунду, — сказал Рафаил так, словно даже простой разговор с Гавриилом навевал на него усталость. Продолжение звучало не лучше: — Знаешь, было весело с тобой поболтать про методы достижения лучших результатов и всё такое, но я тут как бы занят. Не пойти бы тебе… принести радость кому-нибудь ещё? — вежливые слова, зато очень неприятный тон. Эта его манера говорить двойными смыслами была ещё одним пунктом в списке того, что с Рафаилом катастрофически не так (заканчивался данный список обтягивающими рафаилскими одеждами и возмутительно яркими волосами, убранными назад).

— _Сэр, я наверно не вовремя, но…_ — Гавриил заглушил очередную молитву и резко отлетел подальше от Рафаила, которому вдруг взбрело в голову вылепить из туманности чёрную дыру.

— Тебе не следует заниматься этим лично, — вновь упрекнул он брата, и тот наконец-то поднял на него взгляд. Тяжёлый взгляд.

Глаза у них с Рафаилом были одинакового лилового оттенка — на этом их сходства как архангелов заканчивались. Честно говоря, Гавриил никогда не видел более уродливой оболочки: худое, вытянутое лицо перетекало в тонкое и до безобразия хилое тело, а на висках рядом с ушами блестели нелепые золотые узоры. Назвать Рафаила нормальным нельзя было даже с натяжкой.

— То есть, по-твоему, я должен послать кого-то из своих? Закончит как Мариель — ну так и ладно, в третьем Хоре ещё полно других, верно? — спросил Рафаил. Вопрос, очевидно, был риторическим.

Гавриил припомнил, что Мариеля не видели с тех самых пор, как он подобрался слишком близко к горизонту событий. Опытным путём оказалось, что сингулярность даже небольшой чёрной дыры вполне способна повлиять на ангела. Никто не знал, что именно стало с Мариелем — разорвало его на куски, выбросило в другую реальность или просто затянуло так, что тот не смог освободиться? Богиня не просвещала их в детали, но все негласно стали осторожнее с особо массивными объектами.

Рафаил заключил туманность между своих ладоней, сверху и снизу. Он щёлкнул пальцами, и молекулы остановились.

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, а у других могут возникнуть проблемы, — заключил Рафаил. А потом их прервали, причём на этот раз не Азирафель:

— Прошу прощения, Гавриил, сэр?

— Разве ты не видишь, что мы разговариваем? — потребовал Гавриил, смотря на одного из ангелов брата. Недисциплинированные, неорганизованные, непочтительные — прям как их начальник!

— Ну, один из ваших, сэр… кажется, он пытается до вас дозваться, но не может, — сказала ангел таким возмутительно спокойным голосом, что даже чинно сложенные руки не могли скрыть эту _вонь_ неповиновения.

— Я занят, — ответил Гавриил максимально холодно.

Рафаил имел наглость закатить на это глаза.

— В чём проблема, Кизир? — спросил он свою подчинённую.

— Был шторм… или что-то вроде. Тот ангел пытался прицепить астероиды на нужные орбиты, но звезда попала прямо в эпицентр, — сказала она и пробормотала уже тише: — Я никогда не видела чьи-либо крылья в таком ужасном состоянии, Раф. Что мне делать?

Гавриил с недовольством подумал, что рано понадеялся на сознательность Азирафаэля. Этот ангел никогда не усвоит свой урок. Но что сейчас важнее…

— Его зовут Рафаил, — поправил он Кизир, потому что сам Рафаил, очевидно, собирался и дальше потворствовать подобной фамильярности. — Азирафель же ангел Господа нашего, так что физическая материя не способна нанести ему никакого непоправимого вреда, — озвучил он очевидное, а потом отправил сообщение Азирафелю: — _Не волнуйся, я найду тебе замену для работ с астероидами. Как только вернёшься на Небеса, сможешь приступить к своему новому заданию._

— Я разберусь, — сказал Рафаил и кивнул Кизир, отпуская её. Щелчок пальцев возобновил время в туманности, а последовавшее за этим движение руками разделило её на части, высвобождая силу обратно в космос.

— Даже не смей вмешиваться в мой департамент. Ты уже погубил свой, так что только попробуй влезть со своими порядками ко мне.

— Ты мне не приказ, братец.

Рафаил плавно опустил руки и исчез.

⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺

Заданием Азирафеля было разобраться с поясом астероидов. Высокоранговые ангелы считали астероиды обычными скучными булыжниками, но эти куски камня, подобно газовыми гигантам на окраинах систем, должны будут защищать пригодные для жизни планеты внутреннего круга от межзвёздной пыли. Так что, понимая важность своей задачи, Азирафель настолько увлёкся вычислением идеальной скорости для каждого отдельно взятого астероида, что совсем не заметил растущее вдалеке пятно.

Вплоть до момента пока звезда не прошла это самое пятно насквозь.

Всё, что Азирафель успел сделать до того, как его смело чудовищным потоком частиц — выпустить крылья и спрятаться за ними. Дальше он помнил только темноту и пожирающую сознание агонию.

Когда он смог вновь открыть глаза, зрение было затуманенным, но даже так было понятно, что его вынесло на один из астероидов. Позже выяснилось, что этот конкретный астероид отцепился от звезды и теперь парил в галактической пустоте, хотя вдалеке всё ещё виднелась область активного Творения.

Боль от столкновения никуда не делась, и Азирафель едва удержался от всхлипа. Он медленно перевернулся на бок: жжение в спине было такое, словно кто-то долго и упорно вырывал его перья, а потом стал отрезать целые кости вместе с мышцами.

Азирафель посмотрел вниз — его ангельская роба была серая от пепла. Пропитавшееся серебристым ихором одеяние (или скорее то, что от него осталось) прилипло к телу и только поэтому всё ещё держалось.

Стоило ангелу набраться смелости, чтобы сесть и взглянуть себе за спину, как его взгляду предстали обожжённые белые крылья. Локтевой сустав на правом был неестественно повёрнут, а когда Азирафель попробовал им пошевелить, то понял, что это бесполезно — крыло не двигалось.

Резко закружилась голова, и ангел отвернулся. Всё вокруг было покрыто обуглившимися перьями.

Он был в ловушке.

Азирафель вновь закрыл глаза, позволяя себе на несколько секунд отдаться страху и сомнениям, прежде чем сосредоточиться на молитве. Кажется, потребовалось четыре или пять попыток, но потом ему, наконец, ответили:

— _Не волнуйся, я найду тебе замену для работ с астероидами,_ — прозвучал твёрдый голос Гавриила у него в голове. — _Как только вернёшься на Небеса, сможешь приступить к своему новому заданию._

Вот и всё.

Звёзда продолжала неумолимо отдаляться…

Азирафель прикусил губу и зажмурился.

Нужно вставить сустав. Его крылья восстановятся, пусть это и займёт больше времени, чем если бы он был на Небесах; а вот что будет, если сустав не встанет обратно — Азирафель боялся даже думать. Никто до него не получал подобных травм, а потому только Богиня знала, чем это может обернуться. Вряд ли чем-то хорошим.

Азирафель попытался дважды, и на третий раз у него почти получилось: кости заскользили друг по другу, но так и не встали на место. Он закричал и в этот момент не смог бы сдержаться, даже если бы сама Создатель приказала ему молчать.

— Эй, тише-тише, — прозвучал внезапно голос, и это был самый красивый голос, который Азирафель когда-либо слышал. Однако, подняв взгляд, он понял, что обладатель голоса не избавит его от проблем, а только добавит новых. Золотые крылья — архангел.

— Сэр, — пробормотал Азирафель и попытался встать нормально, но упал обратно на руки и колени. Голова вновь пошла кругом, а тело будто стало весить в несколько раз больше.

— Господи, да не двигайся ты! — Архангел подошёл к Азирафелю и положил ладонь ему на плечо, видимо, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие попытки. Азирафель не собирался больше вставать, ему хватило и одного раза, так что он постарался объясниться из положения сидя:

— Я, э-э… — сказал он негромко, всё ещё чувствую слабость. — Случился какой-то взрыв, и он… эм-м… Прошу прощения за свой вид, я…

— С такими травмами ты точно не долетишь до Небес, — перебил архангел и невесомо провёл по его истерзанному, пусть и не сломанному крылу, отчего Азирафель тихо зашипел.

— Мне сказали подождать, пока они не заживут, сэр, — выдохнул он.

— Так, завязывай со своим «сэр». Я Раф.

Из четырёх архангелов только у одного было похожее имя. Однако Азирафель знал, что команда Рафаила отвечала за межзвёздные объекты, в то время как его собственный астероид всё ещё дрифтовал где-то на окраинах солнечной системы.

Видимо, Рафаил услышал его крик и решил проверить, но как он тут оказался?

— Ангелу моего ранга едва ли уместно обращаться к вам столь фамильярно… — начал Азирафель.

— Ангелу твоего ранга едва ли уместно учить архангела этикету, не так ли? — парировал Рафаил, и тот вынужден был согласиться. — Как тебя зовут?

— Азирафель, с-с… Раф.

— Что ж, Азирафель. Будет больно, — предупредил Рафаил.

Азирафель кивнул, и архангел отпустил его плечо, только чтобы потом обеими руками взяться за правое крыло. И да, в этот раз было даже больнее, чем в предыдущий. Азирафель так сильно сжал челюсти, что прокусил губу и почувствовал во рту вкус ихора, но стон всё равно просочился наружу. А затем он и вовсе закричал, потому что Рафаил надавил ещё сильнее.

Сустав хрустнул, встав на место.

Когда Азирафель пришёл в себя, то понял, что Рафаил что-то ему говорит.

— П-прошу прощения, с… Раф. Что… что вы сказали?

— Я сказал, что ты мог бы просто спеть. У тебя сильный голос, кто-нибудь на Небесах точно бы услышал и пришёл на помощь, — повторил Рафаил; его ладонь вернулась обратно на дрожащее плечо.

— Это… ангельским Началам это не положено, — пробормотал Азирафель. Он постарался сфокусировать взгляд на ближайших звёздах, но те расплывались и будто перемещались туда-сюда.

Спина болела, наверняка такая же обожженная, как и крылья. Но хотя бы теперь можно не бояться, что он больше никогда не сможет летать.

Просить отнести его на Небеса Азирафель не смел даже подумать. Если он, весь изломанный и одетый в лохмотья, прилетит на руках у архангела из другого департамента, то Гавриил будет в ярости.

Вдруг Рафаил запел. Это был псалом исцеления и обновления, доверху наполненный энергией Творения. Сначала Рафаил пел тенором, но потом стал добавлять низкий бас, а в конце и вовсе баритон — чистый и прекрасный.

Азирафель закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. Песня была настолько красивой, что почти причиняла ему душевную боль, пусть и убирала боль физическую. Музыка ощущалась так, словно его перья перебирают нежные пальцы, возвращая всё на свои места. От плеч вниз стало распространяться тепло: оно охватило его искорёженные крылья, и когда голоса стали стихать, Азирафель понял, что те больше не болят.

Песня кончилась, но ощущение мягких рук осталось. Азирафель, дрожа теперь уже от удовольствия, выдохнул:

— Это было… потрясающе.

— Да? Я вот не уверен, — с сомнением сказал Рафаил, и приятное чувство резко исчезло. — Никогда раньше не доводилось лечить крылья, знаешь ли, так что ты сначала их протестируй, прежде чем лететь на Небеса.

Азирафель подчинился и глянул на свои крылья — те выглядели совершенно здоровыми. Крепкие кости и наполненные благодатью белые перья.

Даже роба сверкала чистотой.

— Ох, спасибо большое, — вымолвил Азирафель и аккуратно захлопал крыльями.

— Поблагодаришь меня позже. Сначала проверь, может они вообще не работают.

Азирафель встал и облетел вокруг астероида, а потом несколько минут догонял хвост кометы. После этого он даже смог дважды телепортироваться и уже собирался радостно доложить Рафаилу, что крылья полностью в порядке, когда внезапно из эфира появился Гавриил. Азирафель чуть не вписался в близлежащую планету.

— Вы закончили? — спросил Гавриил, очевидно взбешённый. Что неудивительно, ведь его подчинённый не только провалил задание, но ещё и отвлёк сразу двух архангелов от их важных дел.

— Мы… мы просто проверяли крылья, сэр.

— Возвращайся на Небо. Быстро, — приказал Гавриил Азирафелю, хотя смотрел он почему-то только на своего собрата по рангу. — Я разберусь с тобой позже.

— Эй! Не надо вымещать злость на подчинённых! Если я тебя разозлил, то на меня и кричи. — Рафаил, до этого присматривающий за полётом Азирафеля, спустился вниз и ненавязчиво прикрыл его крылом от разгневанного начальства.

— Ты мне не приказ, братец, — почти прошипел Гавриил. Азирафель никогда не видел его столь рассерженным.

— Я уверен, Раф… аил даже не думал наступать на чужую юрисдикцию, — проронил Азирафель, на мгновение высунувшись из-за своего золотистого щита.

— Не заставляй меня повторяться, Азирафель, — холодно ответил Гавриил, всё так же на него не глядя.

— Иди, — тихо сказал Рафаил и тоже посмотрел брату в лицо.

Азирафель медлил, разрываемый на части чувством долга (ему отдали приказ целых два старших ангела, а он всё ещё его не выполнил!) и нежеланием покидать того, кто был столь добр с ним. В конце концов, долг победил, и Азирафель исчез.

Уже позже, намного позже он узнал, что двое архангелов сцепились настолько ожесточённо, что их пришлось разнимать аж целому серафиму. Люцифер отправил Рафаила в отдельное измерение, чтобы тот остыл и успокоился, а Гавриил вернулся в главный офис и отчитал Азирафеля на глазах у всех. Извинения и попытки объясниться ни капли не уменьшили гнев начальства, скорее даже наоборот.

— Когда Творение будет окончено, появятся новые посты за пределами Небес, — гневно провозгласил Гавриил. — Ты будешь работать там вечно, вплоть до самого Конца. Ты меня понял?!

— Да, сэр, — тихо ответил Азирафель. И пусть на этом новом посту ему наверняка будет ужасно одиноко, но так он хотя бы перестанет мозолить Гавриилу глаза. Может со временем начальство подуспокоится и всё же смилостивится над ним…

А потом Азирафель увидел в списке Падших имя Рафаила.

Невозможно. Он ведь был таким добрым и так красиво пел. Но почему-то…

Почему-то Азирафель чувствовал, что это падение было неизбежным.


End file.
